That's 70s Show: The Past to the Present
by Mike890421
Summary: The Year is 2016, and 37 years since the gang split up. Eric went to Africa to teach for one year and came back, Donna went to California with her mother, Hyde tagged along. Kelso went to Chicago to become a cop, Fez went back to his native country to teach English, Jackie went to modeling school. Read to see what happened to the gang between 1980 and 2016. Follow through Eric'sPOV


The Year is 2016, and 37 years since the gang split up. Eric went to Africa to teach for one year and came back, Donna went to California with her mother, Kelso went to Chicago to become a cop, Fez went back to his native country to teach English, Jackie went to modeling school and Hyde, well he stayed at the Forman's. Read to see what happened to the gang between 1980 and 2016 through the eyes of Eric and a journal.

January 1, 1980

Last night was one of the greatest nights of my life! Jackie and the gang picked me up from the airport and took me back to the house. It was so nice of them to do that. After we got back, I first dropped my stuff off in my old room, with everything left the way it was like when I left last year. Even the Spiderman bed sheets and GI Joe's were left the way they were. We talked about our plans for the future. I learned that Donna would be going to California for two reasons. One reason was that she was going to UCLA. The second reason was to be closer to her mother. I also learned that Bob would be going to move to Florida and almost brought my parents along with him. As much as my dad can be a pain in my ass, phew.

Kelso said he would be going to Loyola College in Chicago to study law enforcement to try and become a cop. That didn't surprise me because he always wanted be a cop all the way back to the job fair.

When Fez said he as going back to his native country to teach English. Everyone gasped.

"How are you gonna get there, Fez? Kelso asked.

We threw stuff at Kelso. "How do you think, moron?" Hyde told him. Everyone laughed, and now it was Jackie's turn to reveal her future.

Jackie said that she was going to try and become a model through modeling school in nearby Kenosha.

Hyde said he hoped to meet up with Leo again someday, but for now he said will look for a part-time job and still live in the Forman's basement.

I said I was gonna try and teach at Point Place Elementary School and teach 2nd grade.

"So that's why you went to Africa for a year." Kelso asked curiously. We threw more stuff at Kelso.

"Just because its almost a new decade doesn't mean you have to get dumber!" Remarked Fez.

Jackie and Donna went upstairs, and we (Hyde, Fez, Kelso and I) got in the circle for the last time in the 1970s.

Jackie and Donna came back down stairs.

"Guys, its almost midnight!" Fez yelled. "I can't believe it, this is going to be my first turn of the decade in America." Of course, he pronounced "America" like "Amehdeca".

As we counted out the last seconds of the 70s, the power went out. Luckily, nothing major happened, just a power line fell on my street. We exchanged phone numbers (except Fez and Hyde, Fez was moving otu of the country, Hyde was staying in Point Place) and everyone left the house for me and Hyde. I went back to my bed in my room and fell asleep on it, almost instantly.

When I woke up, I was surprised to see Jackie laying next to me!

"Jackie what are you doing in my bed!?" I asked as I woke her up.

"Because I was lonely and needed someone to snuggle with." Jackie smiled as she responded.

"Why not Hyde?" I asked confused.

"He wasn't here, oh he left this note for you." Jackie gave me a peck on the cheek and left the room. I wasn't mad or angry about the kiss, but wasn't happy or satisfied about it.

I sat down on the bed and opened the letter. It read:

 _Forman, man. What a ride it has been! We've known each other since Kindergarten and became best friends. Hell, I even moved in with you after my mom abandoned me. I got some money I had in my bank account and what I had to demolish that dump! Well, I decided I would go with Donna to California. When you were gone, I had feelings for Donna, we didn't date or anything, but I confessed them to her and she was alright with it. If you are reading this, I left money and some of the stash in a brown paper bag in the dresser next to my cot. It's not much, but it's better than nothing. Don't let Red and Kitty find it. You would be screwed. Also, I heard that Leo came back to Point Place. If you see him tell him to contact me. Well, I have to go, fun times, right Forman?_

 _Hyde_

"Wow." I thought to myself. 4 of my 5 best friends left Point Place. Worst New Year's Day ever.


End file.
